Android 9
by 12thSuperNova
Summary: Taken from his home by the evil Dr. Gero, Naruto Uzumaki is injected with the cells of Goku, unknowingly becoming the first Saiyan/human android. Now, years after fighting both Goku and Piccolo, he takes to the battlefield once again. This time for a nobler goal. To help protect the Earth from the seemingly never-ending threats coming its way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

"No...No, absolutely not. Do you know how long I've been searching for these? Four years. I've spent four years scouring the Earth and now that I've found six of the seven you want me to just hand them over? And to you of all people?"

Wringing her hands together Bulma looked down at Krillin who shrugged helplessly. Of course, he wasn't going to help. It wasn't him the blonde android was pissed at. It was her. And no way was a coward like Krillin going to try and fight someone who could go toe to toe with Goku. _"Kami, why are men so useless?"_

She didn't want to fight with Naruto, and they needed his six dragon balls to bring Goku back to life. Which meant her feminine charms were needed.

"Four years, isn't that a long time to hold a grudge?" She asked batting her eyes leaning closer to the teenager.

"No. I stand by what I told you at the World Martial arts tournament four years ago when you refused to give me the Dragon Radar. I'm never forgiving you." Android nine, now Naruto Uzumaki said crossing his arms as he stared at Bulma Briefs.

It had been nearly half a decade since he saw her in person but the news had never failed to remind him that while he traversed scorching deserts and the coldest mountains she was living life like a princess. Rich, beautiful and dating her crush Yamcha. She had everything she wanted and was happy while he spent his days trying to become something other than a weapon.

And now here she was. Asking him to give away the only chance he had of becoming human again.

"Naruto, please," Krillin begged. "Goku's dead and we need to the dragon balls to wish him back to life before the Saiyans arrive?"

"Saiyans?"

Slapping a hand over his mouth Krillin looked up at Bulma is eyes wide with fear at what he would see. The blue haired heiress had been very clear that telling people about the super strong guys coming to destroy their world wasn't a good idea. _"Oh, why did I have to go and open my big mouth."_

"There a group of aliens from space. Goku's brother came here looking for him two weeks ago and kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan. To get him back, Goku teamed up with Piccolo and fought Raditz. But he was still too powerful and Goku died in the battle. After that Piccolo took Gohan to train him so he can help fight the Saiyans when they get here and try to destroy the Earth.

Krillin's jaw hung open as Bulma literally told Naruto everything she had wanted to keep a secret. If he had spilled the beans she would have screamed until his ears fell off. But she could tell him.

 _"So Goku's an alien."_ Naruto nodded to himself. That made sense and explained a few things. Such as the man's tail. What human had a tail?

That information while surprising wasn't too much of a shock.

However, the young blonde android frowned. Bulma's story answered the questions he had on the crazy power level that had appeared on the planet two weeks ago. He had been halfway around the world and could feel the overwhelming strength of who he assumed was Goku's brother, Raditz. There was no other explanation. If the power level he felt was Piccolo, the green man would have gone after Goku, and he had been keeping an eye on Goku hoping to get a chance to steal the four-star ball from him so he had a good read on how strong the man was.

"How strong are these Saiyans?" He asked looking away from Bulma and down at Krillin.

While not on his level, the monk was more of a fighter than Bulma and would be able to give him a more accurate answer. If it was out of his range he would concede the Dragon balls, but if he was strong enough to handle these _'Saiyans'_ Goku was staying dead.

"Oh..um..." Krillin stuttered and looked up to Bulma who rolled her eyes.

"Raditz had a power level of 1500," Bulma said with a smirk as she reached up to the strange device on her face. "Let's see how you stack up. Maybe if you realize how much we need Goku, you will be more willing to hand over your balls."

Naruto smirked right back. "I'm still a few years shy of eighteen, but if you're willing."

Scoffing Bulma powered her scouter up and locked onto Naruto. As the device beeped rapidly before settling she laughed when she read the numbers before her eye. "Ha! Only fifty, you're even weaker than Krillin and Master Roshi. You must have been slacking on your training these past few years."

"Bulma, he's suppressing his power," Krillin explained slightly miffed at the jab towards his fighting skills. Learning he was stronger than Master Roshi was quite the ego boost but he had known for years that he wasn't on par with people like Piccolo and Goku. And Naruto had fought both of them to a standstill.

"Ugh, you fighters, and your secrets. Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked Naruto who was staring at her. "Power up. Let's see how well you would have done against Raditz."

Deciding to humor the woman Naruto crouched slightly and started to pull his hidden energy to the surface. It had been a few months since he last powered up to his maximum and he was curious himself to see how well he would do against this Raditz. From what he had sensed the Saiyan was stronger than him but by how much he wasn't sure. And fighting wasn't all about power.

Overwhelming strength could win a fight quickly but technique and experience were also factors to take in. And being younger than his rivals he was used to fighting more experienced and powerful fighters which gave him the edge against Raditz.

So lost in his thoughts of battling the Saiyan invaded Naruto didn't notice when the ground started shaking around him, or when loose rocks and dirt were blown away by the strong winds his aura created as is circled him.

 _"Oh, crap."_ Gulping as the android's power continued to rise Krillin took half a step back covering his eyes with his arm. "His power is amazing."

Naruto had already surpassed Piccolo and Goku. And still, his power level kept growing. Cursing himself for not thinking of calling the boy to help fight Raditz the monk frowned as the winds started to die down and the energy he was sensing slowly stopped rising.

 _"With him there maybe Goku wouldn't have had to die."_

 _"Tw...twelve...hundred?"_ Tapping her new and improved scouter Bulma finger shook as it pressed the button to read Naruto's level again. _"This thing must be on the fritz."_

Standing straighter Naruto released a shallow breath. If felt good to let loose. "So, what am I at?"

"Twelve hundred," Bulma answered and Krillin squawked

"What! Twelve hundred? That's insane!"

"Heh, I bet I could have beaten Goku's brother. And I'm sure I can take care of the Saiyans coming here as well." Naruto nodded mostly to himself and let his energy lower. "So, my answer is still the same. You cannot have the dragon balls."

Bulma gasped "What! Did you hear I said? The Saiyans coming in a year are stronger than Raditz, and you're not even as strong as him. We need Goku."

"You need Goku," Naruto said and turned away from the heiress and Monk. "I need to start training. So, go away."

"Hrrr..." Glaring at the blonde Bulma stomped forward ready to knock some sense into the fool when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Please, before you make your decision, Naruto. I would like to show you something."

Floating down to the ground on Popo's magic carpet Kami leaned heavily on his wooden walking stick.

"Kami!" Krillin smiled at the guardian of Earth. If anyone could talk Naruto into handing over the dragon balls it was the guy who created them.

"Like I told these two," Naruto jerked his head towards Bulma and Krillin. "I've got training to do. I don't have time for a field trip."

Kami bowed his head. "Please, it will only take a few hours. I wish to show you the power of the Saiyans coming to Earth. After you see their strength and still do not see the need for Goku to come back to life I will summon the four-star ball and deliver it to you."

"You will give me the last ball? You're not lying?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He didn't believe Kami, but could the guardian of Earth lie? Or was it against the rules? Were there rules for being the earth's guardian.

"No," Kami shook his head. "I believe once you learn of the Saiyans power you will agree to give up the six dragon balls you have collected so far."

 _"It will be a cold day in hell before that happens."_ Naruto thought as he floated into the air following after Kami.

He had waited years for a chance to become fully human once more. There was no way he was going to give it up because two aliens from space thought the earth was theirs for the taking.

 **...**

 **Six months later,**

 **King Kai's planet, Otherworld**

 _"Hmm? He could help."_

"Who could help?"

"Ah!" Jumping a good ten feet into the air King Kai fell back to his planet landing on his butt. "Don't sneak up on me while I'm thinking!"

Scratching the back of his head Goku laughed as King Kai climbed to his feet and dusted his robes off. "Sorry about that, King Kai. But you were muttering over here for a bit and I just wanted to know what was going on. So, what's going on?"

Sighing at Goku's lack of tact the North Kai looked up at the sky. "Kami seems to have recruited another fighter to battle against the Saiyans. One Naruto Uzumaki. Do you-"

"Naruto? No way!" Goku face seemed like it would split with how large his smile was. "That's great. He was really strong last I saw him and he got to be stronger now."

"So you do remember him?" King Kai asked. He hadn't known Goku very long but the Saiyan didn't seem very bright. A truly talented fighter, yes, but not the smartest guy around.

Goku nodded his head practically a blur. "Of course I do. He fought Piccolo in the semi-finals of the last World Martial Arts tournament. Would have beat him too if he hadn't stopped an attack from hitting the crowd and killing everyone. If not for that he would have won. He's really strong."

"Well, he's gotten even stronger. At least twice as strong as your brother Raditz."

"Really? Aw man, he must have been training really hard on Earth. I can't wait to fight him again once this Saiyan business is over." Goku grinned as he thought about the challenge the former Red Ribbon Army commander could give him. They were both training hard and he wanted to see how strong the young blonde had gotten.

"Please," King Kai snorted. "Once you training here is done no one on Earth will be much of a challenge. Besides you need to focus on beating the Saiyans. Forget everything else."

"No way! You already told me he is twice as strong as Raditz and it's only been six months. Just imagining how strong he might become in the next six months." Goku's fist clenched at his sides. "It's making me shake."

Shaking his head King Kai turned away from the smiling Saiyan. "I worry about you, Goku."

 **...**

 _ **One year Ago,**_

 _ **Kami's lookout, Earth**_

"What is this place?"

Following Kami deeper into the Lookout than he had ever been. Glancing around the tiled hallways he frowned as Kami came to an abrupt stop nearly causing him to run into the Earth's guardian.

"We're here." Kami pushed open two large double doors and stepped into the room his white robes standing out in the darkness.

Naruto walked in right after and blinked as a large pendulum swung back and forth in front of him. _"The room looked smaller on the outside."_

He couldn't even see the ceiling. But that might have been because the room was too dark.

"This is the Pendulum Room," Kami said as he led Naruto to the ring directly under the swinging pendulum. "Here your mind can travel anywhere in time. Goku used it when he trained with me."

"Time travel?" Naruto cocked one eyebrow up. It sounded preposterous but so did seven magical orbs that grant wishes so he would withhold his judgment.

Kami nodded. "This is how you will see the power of the Saiyans."

"We'll see."

Naruto shook his hands at his sides and craned his neck a few times loosening his muscles as he bounced on his heels. He wasn't going to say it out loud but he was excited to see just how powerful the Saiyans were. _"With how Kami keeps going on about their strength you'd think they were the greatest warriors in the universe."_

Stepping away from Naruto Kami left the android in the middle of the ring as the pendulum above them began to glow.

"When you come back to this time. I will ask once more for the Dragon balls you have collected. I hope what you see will change your mind on bringing Goku back to life."

Looking up as the entire room was lit up by the large beam of energy being shot down at him Naruto closed his eyes as the energy washed over him.

"I doubt that I will."

 **...**

 ** _One hundred years ago,_**

 ** _Planet Vegeta,_**

"Hey, Scarface, take a look at this joker." A tall gray skinned Saiyan warrior asked his partner as they patrolled the destroyed Saiyan city. "What kind of warrior wears orange?"

Scarface, a shorter and bald Saiyan grinned. "I don't know, Shorty. Let's go ask him. I don't see a tail so he's no Saiyan, and that means we can be a little rough with are questioning."

Floating into the air the two Saiyans floated into the air and towards the strange alien that was in their city.

 **...**

 _"So this is the Saiyans homeworld."_ Naruto wasn't one hundred percent certain that he was on the Saiyan homeworld but it was the answer that made the most sense. Kami wanted him to fight Saiyans, what better place was there to find them than the planet they were born on?

Of course, it would have been nice to know for certain but Kami had deemed it acceptable to just send him anywhere in space and time without so much as a heads up.

Then again Goku didn't really get a warning that Raditz was coming to Earth so he wouldn't complain when Kami brought him back to Earth.

 _"Now, time to find some Saiyans."_ Reaching out with his energy Naruto felt two signatures only half a kilometer away and moving towards him quickly.

 _Whoa._ Locking onto the energies with his, he tensed as they kept getting closer. They were incredible. Even stronger than Raditz-... _No_. Naruto shook his head.

Raditz hadn't been half as strong as what he was sensing.

Smirking he turned so he was facing the direction the two Saiyans were coming from. It was time for him to learn just how strong the Saiyans were.

 _"But first,"_ Looking around at the broken pieces of house, roads and whatever else had been destroyed along with the city he let half his energy rise to the surface. _"No point letting these Saiyans know just how strong I am."_

"Ha!"

Forming a bubble of energy around him he threw his arms out extending the energy in every direction pushing away anything in its path.

"That's better." Naruto nodded to himself as the dust settled revealing the clearing he had created. A perfect circle of flat ground that would serve as the first battlefield he fought on against a Saiyan. Not counting the times he fought Goku.

"Hn, nothing but a runt."

Naruto looked up to where he heard the arrogant, cocky voice talking down to him.

Floating a good twenty feet in the air were the two Saiyans he would fight.

"If all you're gonna do is float up there, I'm gonna go find some other Saiyans to fight."

"Hahaha! Guess the runt isn't all small. He's got a big head." the taller of the two Saiyans said as he floated down to the ground and evil smirk on his face. "I'm going to enjoy crushing it."

Dropping into a fighting stance he waited a few seconds for the Saiyan soldier to do the same but frowned when the alien just stood there arms crossed and smirking.

"Look at that, Scarface. The runt thinks we're going to fight."

Scarface nodded as he landed behind Naruto, trapping the android between the two Saiyans. "Let's show him what this really is. A Slaughter!"

 _"Shit!"_ Eyes widening as both Saiyans held up one hand each and aimed two Ki blasts at him. He could feel the energy in those blasts and just one exceeded his own power level.

"Bye runt!" Shorty shouted as the energy ball in his hand became a wave.

Still stuck between Saiyans Naruto didn't have time to even think about dodging as the two blasts washed over him.

"Ah!" Screaming as searing pain burned through him he felt his skin start to melt before everything vanished.

The pain. The Saiyans. The city of rubble.

All there was, was Kami and the Pendulum room.

 _"What the hell?"_ Chest heaving as he tried to suck in breaths that weren't there Naruto dropped to his knees and was only just fast enough to stop himself from landing face first by sticking out his arms.

"So, that's how powerful the Saiyans are." It was terrifying, yet at the same time, it was exhilarating.

Fighting against such powerful enemies. He hadn't had the chance to meet someone who could push him to his limits since the World Martial Arts tournament.

"If I train for the next year, I'm sure I'll be able to beat them." Naruto pushed himself up and leaned back sitting on the floor of the room.

"No!" Kami shouted startling Naruto as the guardian of Earth stared down at him.  
"The Saiyans that will be arriving on Earth in one year's time are six times as powerful as the ones you just fought."

 _"S...six times."_ Naruto eyes bulged as he tried to comprehend that kind of power. Was it even possible for someone to be that strong? It was insane.

And something he couldn't beat. At least not alone.

 _"Dammit."_ Closing his eyes he cursed the alien bastards into oblivion. "I'm going to kill them."

"Naruto?" Kami asked as the boy kept muttering.

Looking up at Kami Naruto sighed. "I will give you the dragon balls."

"Thank you." Nodding to the young android Kami smiled. He knew the good in Naruto's heart would force him to put the world before his own selfish desires.  
"Now, onto the matter of your training."

"Training?" Naruto asked curiously. Kami hadn't said anything about training.

"Yes, even with Goku's return I fear we will need more strength than what he alone can offer. That is why I would like for you to train here, on the Lookout with the others."

Naruto didn't accept the offer right away. Tossing the idea around in his head a few times before nodding agreeing to Kami's suggestion.

It would be good to have sparring partners. Even of they weren't on his level, and he looked up at the pendulum still swinging above. Having a way to check his progress every few months would help as well.

"Once I can beat those two Saiyans without trying I'll move onto more powerful opponents. And beat all of them until I know I'm as strong as the Saiyans coming to Earth."

* * *

 **New Story, I'm writing when I'm not rewriting Lost Supernova.**

 **I know I haven't updated in a long while, but I'm back now and feel like I could do better. Sorry to everyone who is been waiting for an update for so long.**

 **Now that my apology is out of the way lets talk about this new story. As you have read Naruto is an android. He is an older build by Gero so he won't have unlimited energy like 17 & 18\. Instead, he is kind of like a prototype to Cell, only half human and half Saiyan created from mixing Goku's DNA with that of a human child.**

 **The story will go all the way through Dragon Ball Super and as for the pairing, it is undecided. Let me know who your choice is in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

 **Kami's lookout,  
Earth**

"Their here," Kami whispered as he felt hundreds of thousands of souls die. Gripping his staff the old guardian closed his eyes as the pain came. He had watched the humans for hundreds of years and seen them at both their best and their worst. Even he who could see all from atop the Lookout still didn't understand everything there was about the people he had been charged to protect.

But he understood that they didn't deserve to be slaughtered. Each man, woman, and child on Earth was different from one another. All of them holding the potential to be great inside of them.

"Kami, it's time isn't it."

Looking behind him the guardian of planet Earth sighed as the young man he had helped train walked towards the edge of the Lookout.

"Yes, Naruto. And I fear these Saiyans are even stronger than I predicted."

Naruto glanced down at the clouds floating below the Lookout. "Even stronger, huh?"

It sounded impossible. After so many months spent training and testing his skills against the Saiyans inside the pendulum room his power had skyrocketed, Climbing to heights he had never dreamed of.

 _"And now it might not be enough."_

"Yes, I can feel the power from here. It is tremendous, and yet I can also sense that I cannot sense all of their power." Kami explained worriedly watching as the second young boy he had trained to save the world tightened the blue belt wrapped around his orange fighting gi. The uniform of students who trained under the turtle hermit Master Roshi.

Kneeling down Naruto tied the strings on his boots tighter and stood up with a grin. He couldn't explain it, didn't even know where to start even if he wanted to, but, he was excited to fight against the Saiyans.

After training every day for the past year, preparing for this very moment his blood was flowing.

The Saiyans were here and he was ready for a fight.

Pushing his energy below him he raised off the tiled floor of the Lookout floating a few feet off the ground.

"The Saiyans are moving towards two high energy levels. One must be Piccolo, it's the strongest on Earth besides me, and if that is him, then the other must be Goku's son, Gohan."

"Be careful, Naruto." Kami pleaded with the only student who had stayed on the Lookout all year.

"Hm, tell Mr. Popo to keep my ramen hot." Naruto turned his back to the edge of the Lookout and smiled.  
"I'll be back soon."

Watching as Naruto disappeared over the edge of his home Kami nails dug into his staff which his faithful friend and servant did not miss.

"What is it, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked in worry.

"My death is upon me, Mr. Popo. I can feel it."

Mr. Popo gasped. "Don't say such things, Kami."

"I'm afraid it is true my friend." Kami walked to the edge of the Lookout, peering down at the Earth below him. "Piccolo will not survive the battle against the Saiyans. And as he can not live without me, I can not live without him."

 **...**

 _"This is it."_ Speeding through the air like a bullet Naruto couldn't hold back the grin on his face as he thought about the battle to come.

It would be dangerous, and the Saiyans were strong than anyone he had ever faced before but that only excited him more. However, Kami's words on the Lookout also forced him to see the reality of the situation.

Fighting strong enemies was a rush, but it came with risks. Dying being the main one. And he didn't want to die. He couldn't die.

 _"Not until I become fully human again."_ Then he could die happy. But he refused to die as a freak, and artificial monster built for war.

Pushing more energy behind him he jolted forward disrupting the peaceful sky with a sonic boom as he broke the sound barrier.

Miles away from him he could feel a third energy source with Piccolo and Gohan. It felt like Krillin. _"Which means the three others closing in are Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha."_

Seven against two gave them the advantage but he knew from sparring with the others that their energy levels weren't half of what he was feeling from the Saiyans. Piccolo and Goku's son were wildcards. He could sense them but he could also sense that they were suppressing their energy.

 _"Not that it matters."_ Naruto glared at the sky in front of him. He was getting the first crack at the Saiyans.

After having to watch helplessly as the sky was covered in black clouds and the dragon Shenron was summoned he was pissed. Four years worth of searching and it was all for nothing. Because aliens from space wanted to be assholes.

 _"I'm going to kick those bastards asses."_

 **...**

 **Location,  
Unknown**

 _"1200, 1200, 1200, 1000, and the Namek is at 2500."_ Pulling his scouter away from his face Vegeta dropped it to the floor.

"Nappa, don't bother with your scouter. These earthlings half the ability to suppress their power levels." The Prince ordered his subordinate, smirking as the earthlings startled.

It seemed the Namek hadn't shared everything that happened in his fight against Raditz. The earthlings wouldn't have been surprised if they knew that the scouters also worked as communication devices and that they had heard everything Raditz heard during his fight with his brother.

No matter. It was of no consequence to him.

"Nappa?"

"Yeah, Vegeta?" Nappa looked down at his commander.

"We still have some Saibamen left, don't we?"

Shaking his head Nappa reached under his armor and pulled a small bottle holding six green seeds inside.  
"Ah, Vegeta. You and your twisted sense of humor."

"Well, well. Six Saibamen and there are also six of you." Vegeta addressed the Z-fighters. "Why don't we have ourselves a little tournament. Nappa, if you will."

Kneeling on the ground Nappa poked six holes in the ground with his index finger and dropped a single seed in each hole. Uncapping the other side of the bottle he tilted it down and let the green liquid inside drip out into the soil.

 _"Even if they are suppressing the power levels, it can't be by much."_ Vegeta thought as six small green creatures sprouted from the ground. The only one that would pose a challenge to the Saibamen was the Namekian. And maybe Kakarot's half-breed son.

"Those have got be the ugliest things I've ever seen."

"What!" Spinning around Vegeta glared at the blonde brat who had managed to sneak up on them. "Dammit, I should have kept my scouter on."

Landing on the ground Naruto folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the two Saiyans and their six Saibamen. Looking past them to the others would had come to fight the Saiyans he smirked.

"Why don't you guys take those green things. I'll take the big dumb looking one, and then the seven us should be able to handle the short one."

"What did you call me!" Nappa roared his eyes bulging at the insult. "No one insults the mighty, Nappa!"

"Oh wow," Naruto smirked as the one called Nappa raged at him. "I was just saying it to get a rise out of you. But if you couldn't comprehend such a short sentence you must actually be stupid."

Thanks to Nappa's bald head Naruto could see every vein bulging out of the man's skin as the massive Saiyan moved slowly towards eruption.

 _"Just a little more and he'll blow."_ It was a gamble, making the aliens angry but anger in battle could force them to make mistakes they usually wouldn't. _"And if what Kami said is true we're going to need all the advantages we can get."_

"Who put you in charge?" From across the battlefield, Piccolo ignored both Saiyans and the Saibamen as he stared at Naruto. "We'll handle the Saiyans."

"Ah, come on, Piccolo. Don't be like that. Just look at those things," Naruto pointed to the Saibamen. "Their green, you're green, if you don't fight them you're going to lose your color cred."

"Enough of this nonsense. Nappa, take care of the blonde brat." Vegeta practically snarled at that larger Saiyan before turning his angry gaze on the Saibamen who flinched. "You six. Kill the rest immediately. I'm no longer in the mood for games."

Grinning Nappa slammed a meaty fist into his palm striding towards Naruto. "I'm gonna enjoy crushing you, runt."

Naruto cracked his neck. "Let's see if you Saiyans can live up to your hype."

Nappa smirked. "We'll be the only ones living."

"You got any more one-liners or are we going to fight?" Naruto asked.

He was tired of waiting. One year was long enough.

"Let's go!" Flying towards at speeds faster than the normal human eye could see Nappa drew his arm back ready to end the fight in one blow! He usually liked to toy around with the weaker fighters. It was the only way he got to have any fun but the blonde runt had insulted him, and he couldn't let that transgression slide.

 _"So slow."_ Raising his hand Naruto caught the massive fist easily stopping Nappa in his tracks. Holding the Saiyan in place, he lashed out with a kick slamming his shin into Nappa's stomach folding the big guy in half.

Staring at the back of Nappa's head as the Saiyan fell to his knees Naruto scoffed. "All those muscles, and yet you're still so weak."

Frowning as Nappa gasped for breath at his feet Naruto looked up at the sky. Was this all the power these Saiyans had to offer? Had Kami been lying to him all year about their strength? And if the guardian had been lying why?

To make sure he gave one hundred ten percent during training or was it to trick him into believing he would need Goku's help and hand over his dragon balls?

 **...**

 _"He took that big guy down in one hit,"_ Piccolo growled as he grabbed the arm of a Saibaman and ripped it from the creature's body before blasting the screaming alien into oblivion.

How had he gotten so strong in just one measly year? The energy he felt from the Saiyans when they first arrived seemed unmeasurable. And yet here was one of his rivals, someone he thought he was on par with making a fool of the strongest foes they had ever faced.

"Heh, I knew Naruto was training hard with Kami but his energy level is crazy." Krillin laughed ducked down, dodging the claws of his opponent.

"Ha!" Shouting the monk blasted a hole through the Saibaman's gut killing it instantly.

Looking away from the dead alien he noticed Gohan in trouble and frowned. He might be Goku's son but the kid was still only four years old, the battlefield was no place for him.

 _"I don't wanna die."_ Frozen in place as the green monster he was tasked with beating charged at him Gohan's eyes stung with tears. He was about to die. All those months spent trying to survive in the wild and then training with Piccolo was going to be for nothing.

"Gohan duck!" Piccolo's rough voice shouted and Gohan didn't even bother searching for his teacher, following the order immediately and dropping to the floor.

Above him, a beam of energy flew by piercing through the Saibaman's head earning Piccolo his second victory.

Crawling to his knees Gohan looked up as he saw Piccolo's straw shoes next to his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo." He smiled at his teacher who glared down at him.

"What are you doing, Gohan!" Piccolo growled at his student. "Fight back!"

"R...right." Stuttering in fear and embarrassment Gohan climbed to his feet. "Sorry."

 **...**

 _"They seem to be doing alright."_ Naruto dodged another large fist heading for his face and used his forearm to block a tree trunk like leg from taking his head off.

It was the smartest thing to do, watching the others while he was in a fight of his own but Nappa didn't pose any danger to him.

Ducking another kick he dropped into a crouch and set one hand on the ground using it as leverage while he spun knocking the leg Nappa was standing on out from under the big guy.

"Dammit!" Slamming a fist into the ground as he laid in the dirt Nappa created a small crater with his fist. "You...you scum sucking...son of a-"

Kicking his foot out Naruto caught Nappa in the jaw and sent the Saiyan spinning through the air back towards Vegeta.

 _"Nappa can't win."_ Vegeta stuck his arm out stopping Nappa from flying any further.

"Ah!" Wincing as his back bent Nappa fell to the ground cursing as he got a mouthful of dirt.  
"Did you have to catch me like that, Vegeta?"

"Shut up, Nappa." Vegeta crossed his arms. "If you don't get your act together I'll be forced to step in. And I may not be able to discern friend from foe during the battle."

"Of...of course, Vegeta. I'll handle this right away." Nappa bowed his head. "But, and I can't believe these puny earthlings have pushed me so far, I'll have to transform."

Vegeta nodded and floated into the air. "Glad to see you're not a total imbecile."

 _"Now, where is the moon,"_ Nappa smirked as he looked up at the sky. If blondie thought he was safe from the mighty Nappa, he was in for a rude awakening. Once he transformed into a great ape he would crush the little bastard and the rest of earthlings would be next!

 _"Why is baldie laughing?"_ Naruto watched as the bald Saiyan started laughing and searching the sky for something.

 _"It's not here!"_ Nappa growled his happy mood deteriorating. Without a natural moon, he was going to have to waste more of energy and create one. _"Dammit!"_

 **...**

"Should we try and help Naruto deal with the big guy?" Yamcha asked dusting his hands off as he stepped over a dead Saibaman.  
"I think we should. Those green things didn't put up much of a fight."

"Hnhnhn! You might have been able to defeat the Saibamen, but please, don't delude yourself into thinking you could ever defeat a Saiyan warrior." Vegeta smirked as he landed a dozen yards away from the Z-fighters.

Yamcha scowled at the pointy-haired Saiyan bastard. "Why don't we test that out."

"Stop!" Piccolo's eyes went wide as Yamcha went straight for Vegeta. _"Does he have a death wish!"_

The big Saiyan was stronger than any of them and he was following the smaller one's orders. Attacking Vegeta head on, and alone was suicide.

"Someones eager to die," Vegeta said with a smirk as the long-haired fool came right at him screaming his head off.

Raising his arm he made a gun with his thumb and index finger, aiming it at Yamcha.

 _"Bang."_

 **...**

 _The Lookout,_  
 _Earth_

 _"Yamcha,"_ Kami hung his head as he felt his student's life force fade.

"What is it, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked seeing and sensing his friend's distress. "Has something happened?"

Kami nodded. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Popo. Yamcha has fallen on the battlefield. The first, and I fear he will not be the last."

"Piccolo?"

"Yes, I can still feel my death upon me." Breathing in a deep breath Kami focused back on the matter at hand. Yamcha may be gone but there was still a chance the others could succeed.

 **...**

 _Master Roshi's Island,_

"Yamcha, no!" Hugging the TV with her small furry arms Puar sobbed as the news camera focused on the dead body of her oldest friend.

Gripping his knees as he sat on his couch Master Roshi looked away from the television. _"Yamcha, you fought bravely."_

But against the Saiyans bravery would not help. Not when they were so outmatched in strength. Only Naruto seemed to be capable of fighting on par with the Saiyans. And that was one against one.

If they teamed up?

Master Roshi shook his head. _Best not to dwell on such things._

"He...he can't really be dead, can he?" Bulma's whisper went unheard, drowned out by Puar's loud sobs.

 _"No, I'm sure he's just playing possum. Waiting for the right moment to strike back against that bald jerk."_ She nodded to herself. _"Yeah, that was what was happening. Yamcha wasn't really dead. He was just faking."_

 **...**

"He's dead." Kneeling next to Yamcha's smoking body Naruto pulled his fingers away from his allies neck where he couldn't find a pulse.

"Those bastards." Krillin grit his teeth as the Saiyans watched them from farther away. _"Damn that idiot. What was he thinking attacking all alone."_

Yamcha had to have been able to sense the power the short Saiyan had. It eclipsed even the big guy's energy level. So why would he try and attack all by himself? Didn't he understand how far outclassed they were? The only thing they had to their advantage was numbers.

"We can mourn later. Right now we need a plan." Piccolo said as Gohan gripped his pant leg. The Namekian noticed but pretended he didn't letting the kid hold onto him. It was the least he could. _"Dammit, no one was supposed to die in front of the brat."_

"Hey, Vegeta, I think they cared about the guy I just killed. Look at the short one. I think he's going to cry." Nappa laughed completely missing the furious scowl Vegeta was looking at him with.  
"Isn't it-"

Vegeta didn't let his partner finish. "Why did you blast that fool when clearly I was going to do it myself?"

"Oh, well, I just figured...you know, that I could take him. No point in letting you waste your energy on such a low-level fighter." Nappa explained stepping away from Vegeta as the Prince continued to stare at him.  
"I'm sorry?"

"Don't do it again. I do not need protecting." Vegeta spat his pride stinging at the thought of being saved by someone with a power level less than his. It was disgraceful.

"You bastards, you think you're so tough." Krillin glowered at the Saiyans. "Just wait until Goku gets here. Let's see how tough you are then."

 _"There that name is again."_ Vegeta frowned. The earthlings had been waiting for this Goku since before the fighting even started.

But he was sure Goku was the earth name Kakarot had been given, and if that was true.

"You think Kakarot is going to be able to defeat us?" He asked with a laugh. "He couldn't even beat Raditz without dying! What chance does he have against us?"

"He's been training really hard in Otherworld, and when he gets here you're gonna regret ever coming here!" Gohan shouted stepping out from behind Piccolo. "He's going to be so big and strong you won't stand a chance. You'll see!"

"Hm," Vegeta hummed. "Very well, you have three hours."

Next, to the prince, Nappa's jaw dropped. "What! Vegeta, what do you mean three hours? Why wait that long when we can kill them now?"

Vegeta smirked showing his teeth. "Because, Nappa, Kakarot is a traitor to the Saiyan race. And what better way is there to punish than killing his loved ones in front him?"

"Fine," Nappa conceded. "But I want to be the one to kill them."

"Go ahead. Just make sure you leave the Namek alive. We need him to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

...

"Looks like your blustering got us three hours," Naruto said as he sat down on the ground. "Let's hope, Goku gets here before then. I don't think we're going to be able to win without him."

Scoffing Piccolo crossed his arms. "You seemed to be doing fine against the big one."

"I was." Naruto nodded. "But I'm positive at the end of our fight he was looking for the moon. Goku transformed into a giant ape under the full moon so it would be no surprise if these guys can transform as well."

"Don't you worry about that." Piccolo's smirk widened. "I took care of the moon a few months ago just in case these Saiyans tried to transform."

Naruto frowned. It was a smart move, destroying the moon, but it didn't solve the problem. "The Saiyans travel the universe, conquering and selling planets. What happens when they come across a planet that doesn't have a moon?"

"You don't think they can transform without a moon, do?" Krillin asked terrified of the possibility. Even back when he was a kid Goku became one hundred times stronger when he transformed. Just imagining these two guys transforming made him want to curl up in a ball.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. "We don't know much about the ape transformation. Just that the moon can cause Saiyans to transform, and that you can stop the transformation by cutting off their tails."

"Then we go for their tails," Piccolo stated glancing over his shoulder at the Saiyans. "I was going to suggest that anyway. It's the only known weakness of a Saiyan, and our best bet at victory."

Looking around at the others as he nodded, Naruto saw Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Gohan doing the same. All of them except Gohan knew about the tail being Goku's weakness. So they were on board with Piccolo's plan.

 _"The only problem is Goku trained to overcome that weakness."_ It was more than likely Nappa and Vegeta had done the same.

But he didn't have a better plan. If even one of them managed to transform it was over. He doubted they would be able to win even if Goku showed up.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up! Leave a review with what you think and pairing choice!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

 **Kami's lookout,  
Earth**

"Okay, one huge power, and four smaller powers." Falling from Kami's Lookout Goku frowned. _"No, that can't be right. There should be more."_

Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Naruto. King Kai had told him that all seven of his friends were training hard to fight the Saiyans when they arrived. That was seven. He could only feel five. There should be nine total. Four people were missing which means. . . _no!_

Goku's teeth ground together as he clenched his jaw. _"Three of my friends are dead."_

And four more were up against the biggest energy he had ever felt.

Passing the top of the tower below the Lookout he called out to the cat who lived there.

"Hey, Korrin! Can you help me out?"

"Of course, take my last two sensu beans!" Korrin shouted back throwing two small beans through the air.

Catching them Goku threw one straight into his mouth.

"One for me," He said chewing on the bean as he tucked the other away inside his gi.  
"And one for the others."

Flipping so he was falling feet first he shouted to the sky. _"Now I have to hurry. I can feel another one of the energy levels dropping."_

"Flying Nimbus!"

 **...**

 **Thirty Minutes Ago,**

"Alright, times up!" Nappa smirked. "And Kakarotts a no-show. The coward has some common sense at least. I'll give him that much. He knows when he's outmatched."

 _"Great, the big guy is talking again."_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood up and dusted his orange pants off.

He was getting tired of hearing that guys voice. If he was being honest he was getting tired of pretty much everything happening at the moment. All he wanted to do was beat the Saiyans so he could get back to the Lookout and have a very long conversation with Kami.

The guardian wasn't going to get away with tricking him into handing his dragon balls over. He could let a lot of things slide. But screwing him out of becoming human again wasn't one of them.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Piccolo asked and Naruto nodded along with the other four remaining Z-fighters.  
"Good, because we only get one shot at this. If we miss our first shot he is going to know what we're up to and act accordingly."

"Okay, enough whispering over there!" Nappa called as he unstrapped his armor letting it fall to the ground.  
"It's time for all of you to die!"

"What is doing?" Krillin asked a blue ball formed in Nappa's hand and the bald Saiyan through it into the air.

Smirking Nappa clenched his fist as he shouted.

"Vegeta, you better look away. Burst open and mix!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the ball Nappa threw into the air exploded creating something resembling a moon. He understood what was happening.

"We have to stop him now!" He shouted at the others. "Before he transforms!"

"Dammit!" Following Naruto's lead Piccolo charged forward firing dozens of Ki blasts from his hands.

Behind them, the others did the same all of their attacks converging on Nappa who had started to grow.

...

 **Master Roshi's Island,**

"It seems one of the aliens has transformed i. . .in. . .into a giant ape!"

 _"Oh no!"_ Watching as a beast the world had only seen twice that he knew of rose out of the smoke Master Roshi kept his eyes on the fight as the others in the house looked away from the screen.

He wished he could do the same, but he couldn't. His students were out there fighting against those monsters. All he had to offer was the confidence that they would succeed despite the Saiyans terrible transformation.

"This is horrifying folks." The camera shook as it focused on the giant laughing ape.  
"Yet the mysterious fighters defending Earth do not seem to recognize the danger."

 _"They know more than you do."_ The turtle hermit frowned as Naruto appeared on camera flying straight at the apes face only to be swatted away like a fly.  
 _"They just don't have the luxury of indulging their fear."_

 **...**

Landing hard in the dirt Naruto slid a good twenty feet before coming to a stop as he crashed into a boulder.

"Hahaha! You insects still want to fight?"

Sitting up as Nappa's deep voice caused winds to kick up around them Naruto spat out the dirt and grass in his mouth.

 _"There's no point. Our attacks didn't even faze him."_ Naruto grit his teeth as he climbed to his feet ignoring the horrible pain in his ribs. Nappa must have broken at least one when he slapped him away.

"Oh ho, blondies back up!" The massive ape was stomping around shaking the earth with every step as the others attacked him from all angles.

Staring up red eyes larger than cars Naruto spit out a mouthful of blood.

 _"Looks like Kami wasn't lying after all."_

He had been making mincemeat out of the bald one before he transformed. Now, Nappa was taking all six of them with ease. The difference in their power levels was staggering.

Even with all of them added together the transformed Nappa's energy dwarfed theirs.  
 _"We need to cut off his tail."_

"We need to cut his tail off," Piccolo said landing next to Naruto purple blood dripping from his mouth.

"I don't think the big guy is going to give us another three hours to make a plan." Naruto head perked as large power level appeared on earth.  
"Maybe with Goku here we will have a fighting chance."

Piccolo scoffed with a smirk. "So you feel it too? His energy is amazing, but not nearly as powerful as yours."

At any other time, Naruto would have reveled in those words, but at the current moment in time, it was a hollow victory. _"Kami said King Kai was one of the strongest fighters in the universe. No way Goku only gained that much power after training with someone like that."_

His old rival must be suppressing his real strength to keep the Saiyans in the dark. It was a good strategy.

Not something he would have expected from Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan had always been one to attack first and plan later.

"Nappa, hurry up and finish them off!"

 _"What!"_ Naruto head snapped towards Vegeta who was staring out into the distance his scouter back on his face. _"Dammit, he must have picked up Goku's energy signature."_

"There is a fairly substantial power reading heading our way," Vegeta growled crushing his scouter in his hand.  
"If they all team up, even in your Oozaru form they could give you trouble."

Nappa tilted his massive head. "But what about the Namekian?"

"Kill him as well!" Vegeta shouted his patience vanishing completely. "I have a feeling if we put our green friend's home world next on our list of planets to visit we will get some answers."

"Heh, whatever you say, Vegeta." Looking around the battlefield Nappa's eyes settled on the three-eyed earthling.  
"You die first!"

"Tien!" Naruto yelled as Nappa lifted one of his mountain-sized legs. "Move!"

His shouts were for nothing as Nappa despite his size moved faster than Tien leaving the three-eyed warrior no time to get away.

"Ah!" Screaming as the ape's foot came down Tien was pushed into the ground, thousands of pounds of pressure slowly crushing him to death.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cried out as he felt the life force of his best friend fade from existence.  
"You monster!"

Laughing as he lifted his foot Nappa stared down at the broken body of his second kill on this mud ball.

"I hope you other runts can put up more of a fight."

"Chiaotzu, no! Stay back!" Krillin watched horrified as Chiaotzu flew straight at Nappa.  
"He'll kill you!"

 _"I'm coming, Tien."_ Chiaotzu latched onto Nappa's back. _"And I'll be bringing this monster with me."_

 _"He's going to kill himself."_ Naruto frowned as Chiaotzu closed his eyes still hugging tight to the fur on Nappa's back.

What was dying going to accomplish?

As his power reached its zenith Chiaotzu held tight as Nappa jumped around trying to shake him loose.

"Get off me you little bastard!" Trying to reach back Nappa growled realizing his arms couldn't reach the pest.  
"Vegeta, blast him!"

Gritting as Chiaotzu exploded in a red haze Naruto cursed when Nappa didn't even flinch. Dammit, he knew it. Even in a suicide attack Chiaotzu just didn't have the raw power to kill one of the Saiyans.

"That idiot." Piccolo huffed in anger. Thanks to Chiaotzu's little stunt they were down to just four fighters. And they still had both Saiyans to fight against.

"Okay, who's next," Nappa asked rhetorically as he stomped towards Gohan and Krillin.  
"How about you two, runts."

Energy filled the great ape's mouth as Nappa turned towards Gohan who was frozen in place, eyes filled with fear at the monster bearing down on him.

 _"Alright, this is it."_ Naruto floated from his hiding spot out into the open.

"Over here!"

If his plan didn't work Nappa was going to kill him. It was a simple as that. He wouldn't have the energy to stand against the Saiyan afterward. But what other choice did he have? Nappa's great ape transformation was out of his league.

"I'm going to crush you just like I did that three-eyed bug," Nappa growled focusing his attention on the blonde human that had made a fool of him.  
"You bastards have caused us more than enough problems. And you'll pay for every one of them!"

Raising his hands Naruto spread his fingers wide in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Solar Flare!"

Roaring as he was blinded Nappa covered his eyes with his massive paws.

"My eyes! You dirty, cheating, scum-sucking. . . bastard!"

"Multi-form!" Splitting his energy Naruto pushed one half out of his body gasping in exertion as his remaining energy was cut in half.

Turning to the single clone he had created Naruto nodded to the mountains below them.

"Hide yourself down there and wait for an opening to cut his tail off."

"You got it, boss." The doppelganger saluted and flew down into the mountains suppressing its energy until Naruto could barely feel it.

 _"Let's see if I can't end this without the clones help."_ Holding his palm to the sky Naruto grinned as Nappa continued to search for him despite being blind. It was a good thing the Saiyans didn't know how to sense energy levels.

"Destructo Disk!"

Smirking as Krillin's new move flew towards the Saiyan Naruto waited for Nappa to realize an attack was coming. The Solar Flare would be wearing off any second and he was counting on the transformed Saiyans ego to grant him his victory.

Nappa didn't disappoint.

Shaking his head as his eyes became focused once more Nappa held one arm up blocking the yellow disc with his forearm.

Or at least he tried to.

"Nappa! Dodge!"

Naruto eyes gleamed as Vegeta's warning came to late and his attack sliced through fur, skin, and bone cutting Nappa's massive arm off at the elbow.

"Ahh!" Staring at the bloody stump that used to be one of his limbs Nappa's roar of pain could have been heard miles away.  
"You. . .you, bastard! You cut off my arm!"

 _"That's not the only thing I'm going to cut off."_ Naruto nodded to his clone who was now behind the ape creating a Destructo Disc of his own.

Flipping in the air so his back was to Nappa Naruto threw he hands out and shot two energy balls at Vegeta hitting the ground in front of the smaller Saiyan.

It was time to end this fight. He couldn't have Vegeta interfering again. Once Nappa's tail was gone the Saiyan would be weak enough for him to beat and hopefully he and the others could hold out against Vegeta long enough for Goku to arrive.

"Take this! Raahhh!"

 _"What!"_ Turning around Naruto crossed his arms in front of his face as the biggest blast of energy he ever saw came towards him. Grunting as the blast hit his shield pushing him back through the air.

Pushing more of his energy into the only thing keeping him from being incinerated Naruto watched as the green bubble of energy protecting him cracked. One small crack first, then another and another after that.

One by one, hundreds of small cracks eventually became a spider web of breaches in his defense.

 _"It's not going to hold."_ Naruto eyes grew wide as the shield that had never been compromised shattered and he was engulfed in a blast that could have decimated half the earth if Nappa wanted to.

"Hahaha! There won't be anything left of him after that." Nappa grumbled staring down at his severed arm that lay at his feet. "Wish I could have punished the runt a little more but, oh well. What's done is done."

"Destructo Disc!"

"What!" Looking over his shoulder Nappa's red eyes locked onto another yellow disc as it flew towards his midsection. "Not this time!"

Jumping into the air Nappa smirked as the disc passed under him. "You missed!"

 _"One more time!"_ Appearing above Naruto cupped his hands at his side. He could feel it inside him. This was going to be his last attack.

Breathing heavily as blood dripped from his hairline and mouth he coughed as his broken ribs, or ribs, he didn't know ached. The top right half of his gi was gone, destroyed by Nappa's attack leaving his burned and bleeding skin on display.

"Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!" Thrusting his cupped hands forward he aimed his strongest attack and Nappa's eye as his clone on the ground created yet another Destructo Disc and threw _it_ forward aiming for the Saiyans tail.

"Destructo Disc!"

Smirking through bloodied teeth as the two attacks converged on the great ape Naruto watched as both attacks hit home.

His Kamehameha wave pierced the monkey's eye and his clones Destructo disc sliced through the bastards tail.

 _"Gotcha, you son of a bitch."_ Floating back to the ground as Nappa slowly shrunk back down to his normal size Naruto blinked as black dots started popping up around him.

He was losing consciousness. The Saiyans really were incredible fighters. He hadn't even been hit a dozen times and it felt like he was nearly dead.

* * *

 **Leave a review with what you think so far and pairing choice!**

 **Star1X: Naruto's backstory will be explained as the story goes along. It will show why Bulma wouldn't give him the Dragon Radar.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

"9045YX!"

Scrunching his closed eyes tighter, Naruto frowned as the shouting around him did nothing to ease the horrible throbbing in his head.

"Do you know how long it will take us to get there! Even using the fastest spaceship my dad has invented?"

Naruto heard quiet clicks of buttons being pushed and assumed Bulma was doing some kind of calculations to tell the others exactly how long it would take them to get wherever they wanted to go.

Where that was he didn't know? But if he had to take a guess they were talking about Planet Namek. Krillin had been close enough to hear Vegeta when the Saiyan had told Nappa that they could find dragon balls on Piccolo's home planet.

"4339 years and over three months!" Bulma shouted again causing Naruto to wince.  
"And that's just the time it will take to get there! A round-trip? Never going to happen, at least not any time soon."

"Well, that had me worried too, but I'm pretty sure I have it figured out."

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up as Krillin started talking. Looking around he saw Goku lying next to him, and in front of him, all of Goku's friends and family were facing forward, none of them noticing he was awake.

"Something was bugging me about the spaceship Vegeta escaped in. And then it hit me. It was so small, barely big enough for one person. There is no way both Saiyans came here in the same pod. This would mean that Nappa's ship should still be sitting right where he landed it."

Naruto grabbed the back of the seat closest to him and used it to pull himself to his feet drawing the attention of all the passengers in the jet to him.

"Naruto? You're awake!" Goku cheered from his spot on the floor. "I heard from the others that you practically defeated one of the Saiyans all by yourself."

Glancing down at his old rival Naruto shook his head.

"The others helped as well, Goku. I didn't do it by myself."

As much as he wanted to say he did, he wouldn't lie. Before Nappa had transformed he could have said it. But if it hadn't been for the brief distractions the others had caused, the big ape would have killed him.

"Don't be so humble, Naruto." Krillin tutted from the front of the jet. "That big guy wiped the floor with all of us. Only you stood a chance against him. And you won!"

 _"But I still lost."_ Naruto grit his teeth. Kami was gone and so were the dragon balls. If Vegeta hadn't been arrogant enough to spout off his plans in the middle of their battle he would have been doomed to live the rest of his life as half a person.

Neither of them knew it, but in a sense, the Saiyans had beaten him.

"Hey," Krillin said when Naruto tried to take a step and stumbled. "You're still really injured. You should come with us to the hospital."

"Our alliance was formed to defeat the Saiyans," Naruto muttered still too weak to raise his voice to its normal level.  
"We did that. So our little team up has come to an end."

"Alliance? Team up?" Krillin grinned. "Come on, Naruto. Just admit it, we're all friends now."

Sitting back down Naruto leaned against the wall of the plane. He didn't have the energy to leave now but when he did he was going after that spaceship the first chance he had.

Krillin didn't know what he was talking about. They weren't friends. If they were he wouldn't be planning to screw them over and go to Namek himself.  
But he had waited long enough. Even postponed regaining his humanity for a year to bring Goku back to life. It wasn't his fault that the others had tried to fight the Saiyans when they knew they didn't stand a chance.

Their deaths had been noble and they had to have known what they were getting into when they sensed the power the Saiyans wielded.

 _"It's not my responsibility to bring them back to life."_

Closing his eyes, Naruto let the exhaustion he felt take over and drifted back to sleep as Goku's friends kept talking. His non-human DNA would allow him to heal faster if he didn't keep exerting himself. And as soon as he was well enough he was going to Namek.

It was a good, simple plan that should have been easy enough to accomplish. Only he didn't take into account the variable that was human stupidity.

The week following the battle against the Saiyans was in Naruto's opinion even worse than the battle itself. He could deal with a few bumps and bruises but being forced to stay in a small practically sterile room while doctors and nurses poked and prodded at him was torture. There were things he needed to do. Like steal the Saiyan pod from the government and get to Namek.

Except he couldn't even do that now.

Glaring at the burning wreckage that had been being replayed on the television in the corner of his room, Naruto's fingers clenched into a tight fist at his side. It had to have been Bulma. The blue haired banshee wouldn't have let anyone else touch an alien spaceship.

 _"She just blew my chance at being human again into smithereens."_

"Mr. Uzumaki," A soft quiet voice came from the doorway. "Mr. Son wishes for you to visit him. Do you feel up to it?"

Rolling his eyes as the nurse spoke to him like a child, Naruto slid out of his bed and walked out of the room. He wasn't offended by the exaggerated caring tone the lady used, but after a week of it, the sound was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Crossing the hall to the room he could sense Goku in, he walked through the door.

"Naruto, you're here!" Goku grinned in his hospital bed. "Great, now we can fill you in on our plan to wish everyone back. We-"

"Are going to use the ship Kami came to earth into travel to the Namekian home world Namek and if possible use their dragon balls to wish everyone the Saiyans killed back to life," Naruto said shocking all those still in the room.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Naruto could sense Goku's wife Chi-Chi somewhere else in the building. This was good.

After her tantrum about Gohan being hurt fighting the Saiyans, he could tell that if she knew the true dangers of the mission to Namek she would keep Gohan on Earth. And no matter how much he disliked dragging the child into another battle, the half-Saiyan boy was one of the strongest fighters on the planet.

"What have you been doing the past week? Hiding outside in the hallway and spying on us?" Bulma folder her arms across her chest staring at the half-android. "Why not just come in and talk to us?"

"I needed to know when the three of you were planning on leaving for Namek." Naruto turned so he was talking directly to the blue-haired heiress. "After stealing Nappa's ship from the government I had planned on traveling there myself."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "To wish everyone back to life right?"

"Of course."

 _"Is he lying?"_ Bulma frowned as Naruto stared back at her blankly. He had given up the dragon balls to wish Goku back to life but he had also been waiting years to make his own wish. And if he was going to wish everyone back to life why all the cloak and dagger?  
"Wait, did you say you were going to steal Nappa's ship!"

"We don't have much time before Chi-Chi returns so I'm going to have to make this quick," Naruto announced ignoring Bulma who was glaring at him.  
"The scouters the Saiyans used work as communication devices. We know that information to be true. And that means whoever Vegeta is working for knows that the dragon balls here on earth are gone. But it also means that they know about Namek as well. If we are really going to Kami's home world we need to be prepared to face resistance. Fighters as strong as Vegeta, maybe even stronger.

Naruto looked around the Hospital room.

"This isn't going to be some vacation where we walk in, borrow the dragon balls and come home. It's going to be a war. So I'm going to ask again. Now that everyone knows what this mission entails. . .does anyone volunteer to go to Namek?"

"I'm going." Gohan was the first to speak up. "Piccolo died protecting me. I have to bring him back, whatever it takes."

"Well if Gohan's going, so am I." Krillin sighed. He was not looking forward to fighting guys stronger than Vegeta.

"Oh, man. I wish I could go. Guy's stronger than, Vegeta?" Goku laughed. "It sounds awesome!"

Naruto nodded and reached into the pocket of his jacket pulling out a slip of paper. "Bulma, this is a list of things we'll need you and your father to build for the mission."

 _"Gravity chamber to train. Armor. Spare parts for their ship and food and clothes to last five years?"_ Skimming over the list Bulma's jaw dropped with each request.

"Are you kidding me?" She set her hands on her hips. "Do you know how long it will take us to build a ship fitted with a Gravity chamber? We need to leave for Namek as soon as possible."

"I understand that. But there is no point in leaving if all we're going to do is die once we get there." Naruto said and Bulma swallowed.

 _"He does make a good point."_ The heiress sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Even if we wanted to wait until we had that stuff, Vegeta is still alive. And unless his recovery is going to take months he is going to reach Namek before we even leave Earth. Do you have some smart plan to make sure we get there first, Mr. Red Ribbon General?"

"I do." Naruto walked across the room to Goku's bed. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku used it when he was training for the World Martial Arts tournaments. Bulma, you and your father will enter the chamber and build what we need in there."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Goku cheered. "Kami said that you can spend an entire year inside the chamber and when you come out only one day will have passed."

"That's great!" Bulma pumped her fist. This was perfect. With a room like that they would be able to leave for Namek tomorrow. "Good thing at least one of you muscle heads have a brain."

 _"Oh man, how much did she love being friends with someone who literally commanded an army when he was just a kid?"_ Goku and the others were fun but sometimes you needed to buckle down and get things done.  
 _"Naruto is just the guy for that."_

"Goku, do you have a way to contact King Kai?" Naruto asked the bedridden Saiyan.

"I've been listening in; you've made quite the fine plan."

Flinching as a strange voice talked within his mind, Naruto frowned. "King Kai?"

"Yes, I'm talking to all of you from my planet in Otherworld," King Kai explained as everyone in the room looked around for his voice.  
"You won't be able to see me, but ask what you will and I will do my best to answer."

"Thank you," Naruto bowed even though King Kai couldn't see him. "I would like to know everything you do about Vegeta and who he works for. If he and the other two Saiyans sold planets there has to be more of them right? If not Saiyans, then other races who are allied with Vegeta. How many people does he have working for him? Their power levels? Anything you can tell us will be helpful."

"I'm afraid I do not know the inner workings of the organization, but I do know that Vegeta was not the leader. He was just another grunt working for an evil tyrant. Frieza, whose power far eclipses that of Vegeta's." King Kai said shocking everyone in the room.  
"The Planet Trade Organization under the rule of Frieza has grown to control nearly the entire Universe. Their army is made up of conscripted and enslaved powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders."

The Z-fighters in the room, as well as Naruto, remained quiet as the realization of what they were up against sank in.

They were up against an army. And with the death of the others, they had four fighters, if Gohan was included.

 _"Four against an army that controls nearly the entire universe."_ Naruto shook his head. Those weren't good odds. And in that army, Vegeta was a grunt.

It had taken nearly everything they had and they still barely managed to defeat the Saiyans. What chance did they stand against an army compromised of aliens just as strong, or stronger?

"Do not be discouraged. Vegeta was one of the organizations strongest fighters. Only a few, including Frieza, are stronger than him." King Kai said and everyone minus Goku and Naruto sighed in relief.

 _"It's a start."_ Naruto sat down on the chair next to Goku's bed. An army of fighters just as strong as Vegeta was a terrifying concept.

"How long did it take you to put this plan together?" Krillin asked from his hospital bed.  
"We've only been in here a week. And Bulma blew Nappa's ship up three days ago."

"Krillin!" Bulma went red-faced as the others in the room laughed.

Naruto didn't join in. There was nothing funny about his chance at being human going up in flames. Literally.

"Being stuck in a hospital bed twenty-four seven has given me plenty of time to formulate a plan." He told the chuckling bald monk.

As the laughter in the room died down, Naruto looked at Bulma who was still sporting rosy cheeks.

"Why are you still here?" He asks.

"Excuse me?"

"You know your roll in the plan." He stood up from his chair and headed for the door so he could go back to his room.  
"Get to work."

Exiting the room Naruto did his best to ignore the shrill shriek from behind him.

"Don't boss me around!"

* * *

 **I apologize profusely for the long wait! Chapters should come more regularly now that RL has calmed down a bit.**

 **Hope everyone still reading and new to the story are enjoying it! Let me know what you think with a review!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
